Seven Days in Sunny June
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba is Fiyero's childhood friend- & she's gotten him into trouble. What got him into this mess? He fell in love w/her, & told her so. The problem? She doesn't believe him. The challenge? He has 7 days in sunny June to convince her that he truly does.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days in Sunny June**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba is Fiyero's childhood friend, his _best _friend- and she's gotten him into some trouble- of the romantic kind. What got him into this mess? He fell in love with her, and told her so. The problem? She doesn't believe him. The challenge? He has _seven days _in sunny June to convince her that he truly does.**

There's a magic I can hold  
Your smile of honey gold  
And that you never seem to be in short supply of  
Drinking wine and killing time  
Sitting in the summer sun  
Seven days in sunny June  
Were long enough to bloom  
The honeysuckle blessings you seem to show me  
For seven days in June I wasn't lonely  
You never gave me time to say I love you  
I know you don't believe me but it's so true  
I think I love you

- _Seven Days in Sunny June_, Jamiroquai

_June, 1960_

_"Fiyero, stop!"_

_The water rained down on her like a wave, drenching her skin in glistening gems and coating her hair with dew drops. She glared at him, looking like a drowned cat. After several moments, she rushed at him, throwing her arms around him and forcing them into the lake. After several moments, he opened his eyes and stared into hers. Then, he lunged at her, as she swam backwards, trying to get away. _

_It took several moments, but finally, he managed to corner her at a large boulder. She tried to scurry back, but found herself trapped. As she pressed herself against the rock, she watched him, wide-eyed. The bubbles floated between them, as he moved closer, before wrapping an arm around her waist. She pushed him away, and instead, he took her wrists, finally grabbing her hands and threading his fingers through hers. _

_He looked at her for several minutes, before moving closer. _

_"Yero-" _

_The bubbles tickled her nose as she said his name, and she squirmed. He laughed softly, and she wrinkled her button nose, a small smile appearing on her face. She giggled softly, before pulling away as he moved closer. _

_"Yero-"_

_He didn't say anything, just moved closer, as she tried to move farther away. _

_After a few moments of staring into her chocolate eyes, he moved closer, until they were nose to nose. As she tried to pull her hands away and press herself against boulder, he tilted his head to the side, never breaking eye contact. _

_They locked eyes for a moment, as the tension between them hung in the air. _

_Then, he captured her lips in his, in a sweet, tender first kiss. _

_His eyes closed, and hers widened, as they stayed suspended in the water, kissing. Every so often, he'd break the kiss and capture her lips again, before breaking and looking at her, only to return his lips to hers._

_Finally, twenty minutes later, Fiyero and Elphaba broke through the surface of the water like mermaids coming onto the shore. She looked at him, taking a deep breath. _

_"What was that, Yero?" _

_He bit his lip, blushing. _

_"Sorry Fae."_

_They swam to the shore, getting out and grabbing their towels before drying off. As they stood on the shore, she reached up to smooth her hair away from her face, and took a deep breath. She licked her lips and slowly met his eyes. _

_"So... does this mean you like me?" _

_He started. _

_"What?" _

_She licked her lips again. _

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Um..." He bit his lip, thinking. "Uh..."_

_"Because you kissed me." _

_"I..." _

_She moved closer, until her face was inches from his. _

_"Do you like me? Yero, do you like me?" _

_"I..."_

_"If you kissed me then you must like me." _

_He blushed, but didn't say anything, just smiled quickly at her. _

_"And... a... I like you too." She admitted slowly. "I really like you."_

_Then, she took his hands, threading her fingers through his. The towels dropped to the ground, and she moved closer, forcing him to move back. They moved back until he was pressed against the boulder, but somehow, he was able to slip away, only to trip over his feet and land on his back in the grass. She landed on top of him, their noses touching. After several moments of staring into his eyes, she tilted her head and captured his lips in a kiss. Her eyes closed as his eyes widened, and she broke the kiss for a few moments, only to capture his lips again, repeatedly, like he'd done to her in the lake._

_After twenty minutes, they broke the kiss and she sat up, looking down at him, her shoulder-length raven hair hanging over her chest in wet strands. She watched him for several moments, giggling softly, her button nose wrinkling in delight, a smile on her face. She examined his face, laughing inwardly at the surprise on his face, certain that it mirrored her own from the lake. _

_Then, she leaned down, gently pressed her fingers against his cheek like she'd seen her older sister Nessa do to her boyfriend, and kissed him again, as his hands slowly came up to rest at her waist._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Nessa and Shell are older than Elphaba in this.**

**Question: How old are they (Elphaba and Fiyero) in this?**

**Answer: Let's see, both of them were born in 1950... the prologue was set in 1960... so they were ten**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl, Hedwig466 and lizziemagic for reviewing 1.**

_Seven days in sunny June_  
_Were long enough to bloom_

_I think I love you_

- Seven Days in Sunny June_, Jamiroquai_

"Fabala! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

She hurried down the stairs, suitcase in one hand, a book open in the other. On the last step, she stumbled, the book flying out of her hand as she flew towards the ground.

"Whoa, careful little sis. We don't want you going to school with a broken nose."

She looked up, blushing slightly as Shell set her back on her feet.

"Sorry Shell."

The blush got deeper as she stepped onto the front parlor floor, where her older brother stood.

"Ah, it's okay sis. Just be careful." He chuckled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Shell, stop." She cried, pulling away. A sigh caused them to turn, to see Elphaba's older sister Nessa kneel down to pick up her book. Closing it, she joined her sister and brother and handed her the paperback.

"Reading and walking again, Fabala?" Elphaba blushed deeper this time, taking the book as Nessa rolled her eyes. "Honestly Fabala, _try_ to keep your nose out of at least _one _book this semester, okay?" Elphaba nodded.

"I'll try, Nessie." Nessa chuckled, wrapping her baby sister in a hug.

The oldest of the Govenor of Munchkinland's three children, at twenty-nine, Nessa was a professor at Emerald University, teaching Drawing. Her chestnut hair and green eyes were inherited from her father, and when she was born, she'd been crippled, unable to walk the first ten years of her life. After having surgery at age eleven, she was able to walk with leg braces, and after another surgery at age twelve- metal rods placed in her legs to hold her weight- now, seventeen years later, was able to walk without help.

"Come on, Ness, it's not like we're telling her to go absolutely crazy and have wild, insane sex with everything that moves. She's better than that, right Elphie? Besides, we all know who does that." Shell said, wrapping an arm around his little sister's shoulders, so that her neck was in the crook of his arm. A strangled smile came to Elphaba's features, along with a nervous glance at her older sister.

Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _you_." She replied, taking Elphaba's book and smacking her brother's chest with it. Elphaba giggled as her brother and sister bickered and poked fun at each other.

"Hey!" She watched as Shell reached out and ruffled Nessa's hair, before her sister struck back, poking him in the chest with her car keys. They went after each other for several minutes, forgetting Elphaba completely. After several minutes of sibling bickering, the "fight" ended with Shell holding Nessa in a headlock.

_"Shell!"_ Elphaba found herself standing there laughing at the fact that even though Nessa was four years older than Shell, she still managed to lose every fight they got into. "Shell, _let go!"_

As the middle child and only son, Shell was responsible for looking after Elphaba when Nessa left to live her own life. Although he didn't really look after her, since he joined his sister at EU when he turned eighteen, and by then, Elphaba had been seven. While he'd checked on her every so often, Elphaba had basically raised herself from seven on. But Shell loved his baby sister, and even though seven years seperated them, Shell found himself closer to Elphaba than Nessa, even though the passage of time between he and Nessa was much shorter. Shell worked as a prosecutor in the City, and so he and Nessa spent more time together than he and Elphaba did. With black hair and the same green eyes as Nessa, he cut a handsome figure in the courtroom.

_"Dad! DAD! Dad, tell Shell to let me go!"_

Elphaba stopped laughing when her father, Frexspar, entered.

"All right you two, that's enough. Shell, let Nessa go. Is that any way to act on the day your sister leaves for college?"

"Sorry Dad."

"Sorry." Shell released her, and she smacked him quickly on the arm, to which he retaliated by pulling her hair. "Ow, Shell!" Another "fight" soon started up, and would have gone farther, unless Frex hadn't stepped in.

"Come on, let's get going." They packed Elphaba's bags into the car, and then climbed in, driving the two hours to Shiz University. Once there, Shell and Frex removed Elphaba's bags, as Nessa pulled her sister aside and proceeded to lecture her on college life.

"Now, you do know that you don't have to spend _every night_ in your dorm studying. Breaks _are_ your friend, Fabala." She said, taking her sister's face in her hands. "Okay? You can also wear whatever you want- within reason- to class. You don't have to wear uniforms- Shiz doesn't have uniforms, not like Nest Hardings High. I'm not saying just show up to class in a thong and heels- you get what I mean, don't you Fabala?"

Elphaba nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

"Good. And you can date, too. Dad won't be watching you, so you won't be on a short leash like you were at home. You can date and kiss and hold hands and-" After a moment, Nessa shook her head. "Never mind. Just... try not to do anything you'll regret, okay? You may thing you're ready for sex, but trust me Fabala, you'll want to wait. Because pregnancy or disease, is _not_ worth it. _Trust me_." Elphaba's blush deepened as she realized that Nessa was talking about her own pregnancy scare at eighteen. "You have my number, right?" Elphaba nodded. "You can call me at _any time,_ and you can talk to me about _anything_, you know that?" Elphaba nodded again. Giving her sister a small smile, Nessa pulled her into her arms and hugged her close. Elphaba's breath caught as her sister hugged her tight, and she had to breath slowly through her nose to get air until Nessa released her. Then, she kissed her sister's forehead before pulling away.

"Be good, Fabala."

"I will, Nessie."

Once Nessa released her, she turned to Shell, who watched her for a moment, before holding his arms around. "Come here sis." Smiling, she went to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. He pressed his nose into her black hair, breathing in her scent, before kissing the top of her head. "Be good, you hear?" She nodded against his chest. "But not too good, you can't be an angel all of the time. You have to be a devil some of the time. Okay? Parties and drinking and dating-"

"_Don't give her any ideas, Shell_." Nessa ordered from her perch on the hood of the car. He chuckled softly.

"Don't listen to Ness, Elphie. We both know she can be a bit of a stiff." He whispered into her ear, as she giggled softly. "You have to have some fun. Promise?" She nodded.

"I promise."

"Good." He smiled at his little sister, ruffling her hair before kissing her forehead. Then, Elphaba turned to Frex.

Silent, Frexspar Thropp watched his youngest child, realizing that she wasn't a baby anymore, but a grown woman of eighteen. Her black hair and brown eyes were a replica of Melena's, and while the harlequin green skin was a bit of an anomely, he had to admit, it was very pretty on her. She fidgeted under his gaze, and after a moment, he went to her, wrapping her in a hug. Rubbing her back slowly, he whispered,

"I'm so proud of you, Fabala."

"Thanks Dad." He kissed her forehead, before pulling away and going to the car. As the three waved goodbye and left, Elphaba turned back to look at the sprawling campus. She didn't notice that the young man that had come out of the student union was staring at her in shock. Sighing, she gathered her bags and made her way to the student union as he headed back to his dorm, stopping to look back every so often.

But he had every right to stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Fiyero?**

**Answer: Maybe...**

**Question: Wait... they (Fiyero and Elphaba)**** were ten, and Fiyero was kissing her (Elphaba) like that?**

**Answer: Yeah.**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 for reviewing 2.**

After checking in at the student union, Elphaba made her way to Crage Hall, up the three flights of stairs, and down the hall, searching for her dorm. Ah, there it was.

_1560._

She started for a moment at the numbers on the door, getting chills as she realized that it was the day and year that she had her first kiss. After a moment, she slid the key into the lock and reached to open it when the door opened, and a petite blonde poked her head out.

"Um... I... I must have the wrong room." Elphaba started, removing her key and picking up her bags. "S... sorry." Still shaken from the numbers on the door, she turned to go when the blonde spoke up.

"You're Elphaba?" Slowly, she turned to look back at the girl, nodding, slightly confused.

"Yes. How-" The blonde pointed to the nameplate, where their names were. "Oh."

"Hi. I'm Glinda." The girl held out her hand and they shook, before she took one of Elphaba's bags and led her into the dorm. It was fairly nice, Elphaba wasn't expecting much, but it was nice. As she unpacked, Glinda sat on her bed and watched. "You're the Govenor's daughter?" Elphaba nodded. "I'm from the Pertha Hills. My dad's a banker. I'm actually amazed that I got into Shiz. I didn't do too well on my scores." Elphaba nodded, only half listening. "I'm majoring in fashion. What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh... um... dance with a minor in vocal."

"You sing?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah. I... I dance, I sing, I act... I write my own music and my own songs... I've played the guitar and piano since I was a child... it's just... a part of me, I guess." Glinda nodded.

"So... do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother and sister. You?"

"An older sister."

When Elphaba had settled into her dorm, she left to explore the campus. Her feet took her to through campus, to all the buildings, and then off campus. She wandered around downtown Shiz, looking in the store windows and getting to know the feel the town, before she wandered into The Wilted Rose cafe. It was a popular hangout for college students, giving a cozy modern atmosphere to an otherwise ancient building.

She went to the counter, and ordered a cup of coffee.

"What kind?"

"Um... just a caramel macchiato. To go."

After ordering, she waited, looking around and taking in the nice surroundings.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Just as she made it to the door, it opened, hitting her and causing her cup of coffee to burst open, staining her lilac blouse.

"Oh Oz, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." She looked up, to see employees and the guy responsible for the mess cleaning up. "I'm so sorry, let me get you another one."

"N...No, that's okay. Thank you though." But he wasn't listening, and in ten minutes, he held a cup of coffee out to her. "Thank you." He nodded, turning to go as she left the cafe. After several moments, he hurried out of the cafe, and called out to her.

"Hey! Wait!" She didn't stop. After a moment, _"Elphaba!"_

She stopped and turned. "Yes?" He couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face, as he realized that it was her. She looked at him, waiting. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

She nodded, and after a moment, turned and left. Once she was gone, Fiyero returned to the cafe, ordered his drink, and settled at a table to think.

It was her.

Now that he thought back on it, he was sure it was her.

Her hair had grown out- it wasn't shoulder-length anymore, like it had been when she was ten- and if possible, it was darker, blacker- as black as spilled ink and as thick as the star-filled night sky. Her skin was still the same harlequin green, smooth and soft and flawless; her eyes were just as he remembered them- dark chocolately brown, smoky, able to see into your soul with one glance.

She no longer possessed the girlish figure that he remembered from their time at the lake. The figure she possessed now was womanly; she'd lost her baby fat and in its place, had recieved curves in every place possible. Her figure was sexy and beautiful at the same time, she hid and showed her curves at once, taunting him, teasing him, asking him if he wanted to run his hands down her body, and knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to.

She had stared at him curiously, waiting for him to speak, with that same look that she had worn as a child. He'd decided that it could wait, he could confront her later, he'd give her the weekend to move in and get settled before he confronted his childhood friend. He could just imagine how she'd react when she realized the guy in the cafe was him. She'd probably be shocked beyond belief.

When he finished his coffee, he left, taking his time as he returned to Shiz. He mentally ran through his classes, realizing that he was most likely going to be in at least one class with her.

And he couldn't wait to see her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

School started the following Monday, and Elphaba settled into her classes without any problems.

Well, except for one.

She ended up sitting next to this guy in her Life Sciences class that looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the face. So it was after that class that he decided to introduce himself- or remind her.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, wait up." She turned, to see the guy rushing towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, remember me?" After a moment, she shook her head.

"No, why would I?" She asked, but before she could open her mouth to say something else, he leaned down to capture her lips in his in a sweet kiss. Her eyes widened as his eyes closed, and she pushed against him for several minutes, but he took her hands, sliding his fingers through hers as their books fell to the ground at their feet. He broke the kiss every so often, always capturing her lips again. With their books on the ground between them, they stood suspended in time, locked in a sweet kiss very reminicent of their first kiss that summer eight years earlier at the lake.

After twenty minutes, they broke the kiss, and she pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"Y... Yero?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I... I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Then, she threw her arms around his neck. "How are you?" She asked, when he'd set her back on her feet.

"I'm doing good. And you... you seem to be doing great." She nodded.

"Yeah, I got her last weekend-"

"I know. I ran into you at the Wilted Rose."

Her eyes widened.

"That was you?" He nodded. "Oh Oz, I'm sorry, I can't believe I didn't recognize you then!"

"That's... that's okay. You had your mind on other things." She laughed softly. "Do you want to go for coffee? I've got a-"

"Break? So do I. Sounds good."

Then, they picked up their books and left campus, going to the Wilted Rose and slipping into a table after ordering their coffee. "So how have you been?"

It had been eight years since she'd seen Fiyero. The'd met when Fiyero's father had come up to draw up a treaty with Frex, and become good friends. Fiyero spent summers with Elphaba and her family, going to the City with Nessa, going to the lake with Shell or staying at Colwen Grounds. She'd developed a crush on him, and he on her. They'd met at age six, and become best friends, sharing everything from food to books to toys- including their first kiss.

And now, as they sat in the Wilted Rose, Elphaba felt that memory coming back full force.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked, a smile on his face. She covered her face with her hands quickly.

"I... I was just thinking about my dorm."

"You're dorm?" She nodded.

"Yeah. It's got the numbers of our first kiss."

"Our first kiss? Elphie, I'm not-"

She leaned close. "Crage Hall, fifteen sixty." She whispered. He stared back at her, speechless.

"You're kidding." She shook her head.

"No."

"Wow... okay, I get it."

She blushed, staring into her coffee. They sat at the cafe for the next two hours, talking and catching up. And when they left, Elphaba accompanied him to his dorm- mainly because she wanted to spend time with him, and figured it would be good for them to catch up without the noise of the cafe. As they climbed the stairs of Briscoe Hall, she realized that being near her childhood friend still brought on the butterflies, and she blushed.

Finally, they made it to the third floor, and walked down the hall, passing a lobby with a fireplace, a meeting room, and a little library like her dorm, until they came to his dorm. She noticed that the doors were almost identical to hers, and when she looked at the numbers on the door, she felt her breath catch, as chills once again rushed up her spine.

_1560._

"Um... uh... Yero, d... do you-"

He looked at her, before looking at the number. "Yeah, I know. Some coincidence, huh?"

"More like creepy." She replied, as he slid the key into the lock and turned. He thought a moment before shaking his head.

"I prefer to think of it as fate." He said, smiling at her, hoping she took it as a joke, which she did. Once he opened the door and they entered, he directed Elphaba to the sofa, before fixing a couple cups of tea. Once they were settled on the sofa, they continued their talk. Eventually however, their catching up turned to old memories, and soon, Fiyero found himself kissing his childhood friend.

As his hands moved around her waist, under her shirt and began working on the hooks of her bra, Elphaba pushed him away.

"Okay I think we'd better stop."

"Sorry Elphie. I got carried away." She nodded.

"I know." Then, she stood. "It was good to see you again, Yero." She said, as he stood.

"You too, Elphie." Then, he wrapped her in a hug, before kissing her. She pulled away, going to the door, and leaving, giving him her brightest smile. As he watched her walk down the hall, he called, "Elphie!"

She stopped and turned, waiting.

"I... I love you!"

She didn't say anything, just nodded and continued on. Once she was gone, he closed the door and leaned against it, wondering why in Oz he'd decided to spill his guts to the entire hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short...**

**A/N: Onto questions...**

**Question: What does 1560 have to do with their first kiss? I thought it happened in 1960..**

**Answer: The kiss? Yeah, the kiss did happen in 1960. The day was the 15th of June, 1960.**

**Thanks to Beautifully Tragic Girl for reviewing 4, Hedwig466 and lizziemagic for reviewing 3 and 4.**

As she returned to her room, she thought back on Fiyero's actions.

He'd kissed her for half and hour, and then when she'd left he'd told her he loved her. It certainly didn't seem like Fiyero. But then again, Fiyero was known for being unpredictable and un-Fiyero like. And today would definately constitute as un-Fiyero like behavior. Once she was across campus, she hurried up to her dorm, opened the door and entered. Glinda was sitting her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hi."

"H-i." Elphaba said, distracted, as she set her books down and climbed onto her bed.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. I just... never mind."

"Boyfriend problems?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, turning to her roommate.

"Having boyfriend problems?"

"Oh. No." Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't?" Elphaba shook her head again. "Huh. Weird. Cause I saw you today with this cute guy."

"Cute guy?" Glinda nodded. "Oh... Yero!"

"Who?"

"Fiyero. He's... a childhood friend." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes, a smile on her face as she thought of Fiyero.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. We grew up together. Spent summers together. And... I had my first kiss with him."

"Really?" Elphaba nodded, blushing. "Apparently I'm the only one never kissed."

"What?" Elphaba asked, suddenly interested.

"I..." Glinda bit her lip. "I've never had my first kiss." Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"You haven't?" Glinda shook her head.

"No."

"But you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Avaric Kertan of Tenmeadows. We've been dating since high school. And I've never kissed him."

"Why not?" Elphaba asked, reaching up to pull her thick raven hair back into a ponytail.

"Well... A... I heard that..." Elphaba waited. "That you... can get a disease from kissing."

"What?" Elphaba scoffed, tightening her ponytail. "Where did you hear that?"

"My cousin." Then she waved it away. "So is it true?"

"What?"

"Can you get a disease from kissing?" Elphaba thought a moment.

"No. You can get a disease from sexual intercourse and oral sex but not from just plain kissing someone."

"Oh." The girl blushed. "I feel like an idiot." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Elphaba told her, wrinkling her nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Yero told me he loved me."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Elphaba shrugged and laid on her back, propping her head on her arms. She stared up at the ceiling for several minutes before turning her head to look at Glinda. "Well you like him, don't you?" Elphaba shrugged.

"Sure I do. He's my best friend. If I didn't like him, I wouldn't be friends with him."

"If you like him, then you probably love him."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose.

"Of course I love him. He's a sweet guy, he really is."

"Then what's the problem?" Glinda asked, propping herself up on her elbow. Elphaba thought a moment.

"I don't know... he's just... he's my best friend. I can't imagine falling in love with him."

"You know there's a thin line between like and love."

"I know, but I... can't imagine us together... dating..." She shuddered. "He's a brother to me, nothing more."

"Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It just sounds to me like he wants to be more than friends or more than brother and sister."

"Maybe." Then Elphaba sat up, grabbed her bag, and headed to the door. She slipped downstairs and headed to the Wilted Rose, ordering a cup of coffee, thinking back on Glinda's words.

_"It just sounds to me like he wants to be more than friends or more than brother and sister."_

No. No way.

Maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I might not be updating like I used to because classes just started and I have four dance classes, yoga, children's theater, world lit, writers' group and vocal, so I'm in school from 9:00 to 9:00 every night almost, but I'll try too update as often as I can.**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 and lizziemagic for reviewing 5.**

Two days passed, giving Fiyero enough time to think back on what he'd told Elphaba.

He'd told her loved her. _Why_ would he do _that_? _What idiot did something like that?_

An idiot in love with his best friend.

He kept mentally beating himself up as he crossed the green, on his way to the Wilted Rose. He'd been acting like a moron, thinking that if he told Elphaba that he loved her, that she'd reciprocate his feelings immediately, and they'd start a romantic relationship. He'd _thought_, that she'd throw her arms around him and kiss him, exclaiming that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Fat chance.

Instead, she'd treated him like a stranger, acting like he was an alien from another world, and when she _had_ realized who it was, she'd treated him like he'd had some sort of disease. She'd forgotten him.

As he made his way to the Wilted Rose, he caught sight of a couple walking towards him. As they got closer, Fiyero saw that it was Fenvu Jerton... with _Elphaba_.

His heart dropped into his stomach, which soon dropped his toes. They were talking and laughing, walking close together, and as they neared and passed, Fiyero saw that they were holding hands. She glanced briefly in his direction, but then returned to her conversation with Fenvu. Once they had passed and were growing smaller, Fiyero's heart slowly returned to his chest. When they were gone, he continued on to the Wilted Rose, glancing back every so often to see if they were still there.

"I... My mind has got to be playing tricks on me." Fiyero muttered, as he got his coffee and turned to go.

"Elphaba and Fenvu? Nope, sorry, that's no trick." After a moment, he turned, to see Elphaba's roommate sitting at one of the tables.

"Excuse me?"

"You were talking about Elphaba and Avaric?" He nodded. "Yeah, hate to break it to you, but they're dating." Slowly, he went to the table, and took a seat across from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they're-"

"Never mind. I mean... when did they start... dating?"

Glinda thought.

"Two days ago. Avaric asked her to dinner during lunch in the cafeteria."

"Did she say yes?"

"Obviously."

"So they're... dating?" She nodded. Biting his lip, he considered it, before finally asking, "Has he kissed her?" Glinda shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably. And if he hasn't, he probably will. Why?"

He shrugged.

"No reason."

"Is it... because you like her?"

The question startled him, and after a moment, he shook his head.

"No. Oz no, me? Like Elphaba? No."

"Really? Because Elphaba said that you're best friends."

"Of course we are. We've been best friends since we were six. We'll always be best friends..."

"But you like her?" After several moments, he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"But she doesn't like you?" He nodded again.

"At least I don't think she does."

"It doesn't look like it."

They sat in silence for several moments, before Fiyero finally said, "Do you think she'd-"

"No. She wouldn't. Besides, they've only been dating for two days! If you want her so badly, then talk to her!"

"Or... I could make her jealous."

After several moments, Glinda met his eyes, realization dawning.

"No. No! No! I'm not going to help you make her jealous! Besides, I'm dating Avaric! I won't break up my relationship so I can help you with yours! If your so desperate, then get someone else to do it!"

"You're her roommate-"

"And _she's just starting to like me_! I'm not helping you!"

"Oh come on, please?"

At this, Glinda stood and grabbed her cup.

"No."

Then, she turned and left. Once she was gone, Fiyero turned back to his coffee, and after several moments, got up, and left, tossing his cup in the trash before leaving. As he passed by a nearby trashcan, he reached out and kicked it, fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: instead of Avaric, you meant Fenvu... right?**

**Answer: Yeah, I meant Fenvu**

**Question: who's going to help him (Fiyero)?**

**Answer: I'm not sure...**

**Thanks to Hedwig466 and lizziemagic for reviewing 6.**

The next morning, Elphaba left class, heading to the Wilted Rose to meet Fenvu, when she rounded the corner.

"Elphaba!"

A scream of shock and surprise escaped her lips and she jumped, dropping her books. She backed up, shaking, before getting a good look at her attacker. Once she laid eyes on him, she sighed in annoyance.

Fiyero.

Glaring at him, she knelt down to pick up her books.

"Oz Fiyero, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" She snapped, standing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She eyed him for a moment. "Uh-huh." Then, she moved past him.

"Elphaba!"

"Not now, Yero! I'm meeting Fenvu for lunch, and thanks to your antics, I'm late enough as it is!" She called, watching him before hurrying to the cafeteria.

"But we need to talk!"

But she was gone. He watched the other students move past, going to the cafeteria or off campus, or returning to their dorms before turning and making his way to his own dorm.

"Damn it!"

He mentally kicked himself, going over what had just happened, and realized that he'd let her slip away- no grabbing her arm to stop her, no cornering her, no nothing. His triumph at getting her alone had prevented him from keeping her there and allowed her escape. As he slipped into his dorm, he realized that if he was going to get her alone and keep her alone long enough to have a conversation with her, he had to have a firm plan of action before the triumph.

And he knew just what to do.

Quickly, he dropped his books on the bed, then rushed from the dorm, racing through the green and off campus. His eyes scanned for Elphaba, and after several minutes, he spotted her, making her way out of a bookstore and continuing down the street towards the Wilted Rose. Without even considering how this would look, he raced towards her, keeping silent...

... and then threw his arms around her waist, causing the book she'd just bought and her purse to go flying out of her hands as they landed hard on the pavement at their feet.

People watched the young couple on the ground, throwing them curious or surprised looks, but Fiyero paid them no mind. For several seconds, he just relished the feel of his arms around her, before her soft moan reached his ear.

"_Ow... _what the-" She turned her head, and her eyes darkened at the sight of her childhood friend on top of her. _"Fiyero..."_

He smiled at her, vaguely noting the death glare on her face or the growl escaping her throat.

"Hey Elphie."

_"GET. OFF. ME."_ She growled, kicking out, before trying to pull herself to her feet, but he pushed her down again, staying on top of her to hold her to the ground. _"Yero! What the fuck are you doing?"_

Slowly, he moved closer until his mouth was near her ear before he whispered,

"We need to talk."

Though he couldn't see the look on her face, he was pretty sure she was just about ready to kill him. Chin on the pavement, she sighed and said,

_"Get off of me."_

"Not until we talk."

_"Get off of me."_

"I told you, not until we talk."

_"Then get off of me, so we can talk."_

"Elphie, I told you-"

_"WE'LL TALK! JUST GET OFF OF ME!"_ She snapped, loud enough for several people on the street to stop and stare. After several moments, he whispered,

"Elphaba, everyone heard you."

Slowly, she turned her head, attempting to shoot him a look that could blow up the world if allowed.

_"Get off of me, Fiyero. Or you won't be able to PROCREATE!"_

"Promise me you won't run?"

_"What?"_

"You have to promise me you won't run."

She rolled her eyes, before saying,

"Fine. I promise. Just Get. Off. Me."

Reluctantly, he did, helping her to her feet and picking up her books.

"Sorry Elphie."

After several minutes, she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into an alley, shoving him up against a wall.

"You have five minutes. _Talk_."


End file.
